Making Up
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: "She was tired of trying to be rational. She was madly in love with the man, and rationality could just go to hell." My first entry into PB9 in 2010, and also my first entry into any sort of fic battle/game. After an argument with Nick on a romantic getaway, Natalie contemplates their relationship. Prompt was: "Natalie/Nick, stars, darkness, cold, sorry, jealousy".


**Making Up**

by Melissa Treglia

Natalie sighed as she laid back in the bunk and stared through the window pane up to the blanket of stars. The slap of the tiny waves against solid material was distant now from the reaches of her own mind, and the damp chill impressed upon her skin as gentle as a lover's kiss.

She should still be angry, shouldn't she? Yet she wasn't. She couldn't be. She loved him too much, and God how it hurt sometimes.

He hadn't told her everything, hadn't told her truly that the isolation he experienced was more of his own making than that of the curse of immortality. He hadn't told her that the only way he could control the hungry beast raging inside him was if he fed on human blood regularly.

Further, he hadn't told her about the connective threads between a vampire and his kin, hadn't mentioned that such a family was truly forever. Hadn't mentioned the depths of his connection to LaCroix that remained. To Janette.

He hadn't told her that, even when she had him all to herself, he was never truly alone with her. His immortal family knew his thoughts and feelings, as they vibrated along those threads the moment they flared into life.

So much he hadn't told her. She should still be angry.

The sound of the waves and the gentle rocking of the boat in the water was dissipating any remnants of jealousy she felt. Yes, that's what it was, jealousy. She was insanely jealous that she couldn't truly have him all to herself. It was irrational, but she didn't want to "share" him in any way, shape or form.

She was tired of trying to be rational. She was madly in love with the man, and rationality could just go to hell.

At least he felt the same about her, if earlier had been any indication. She stretched now, a twinge stopping her; muscles she'd hardly noticed before were now registering abuse from the intensity of their earlier communion. It brought with it a delicious feeling, a sense of surfeit. She could get used to that. Waking up alone however, was another matter.

Well, he couldn't have gone far. He wouldn't have actually abandoned her on the boat, after showering her with considerable attentions in the (actually quite roomy) cabin. The delicious feeling grew into a warmth that spread quickly from her loins till it gave colour to her face, as recall of their impassioned embrace returned to her instantly with the flood of sensation.

There was a rap of knuckles against wood. "Hey." He said it quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled; peace from the hour, and from what they'd worked so hard together to gain.

God, she couldn't resist that smooth, baritone voice. He could read her the Greater Toronto Metropolitan telephone directory, and she'd jump his bones. Again.

"So, am I forgiven yet?" he asked as he stepped forward into the cabin, a hint of a roguish grin pulling at his firm and oh-so-kissable lips.

"Hmmm," Natalie murmured. "I'm afraid the results are inconclusive. More testing is required." She found herself purring those words at him, leaving little doubt of what she really meant. Who knew shop-talk could be so kinky?

Nick chuckled. "I think you just like fighting with me."

"Only because you're very good at making up," Natalie replied. "Now, come here. You've got some more apologizing to do."

Another soft laugh, as he happily did as he was told. Doctor's orders, naturally. "What sin have I committed this time?" he murmured, his cool breath against her throat. Then, his sharp teeth lightly nipped her, causing a shock of heat to course down her spine and into her belly. A hand, so strong and cold, slid up the inside of her thigh. The hot human flesh that had complained so stridently from misuse before were now begging for him to fill her again, as his fingers teased the sensitive skin. Like he was retracing his steps, or claiming the area as his. What had always been his from the very first.

"Oh, I'll think of something," she just barely managed to wheeze out, as his expert manipulations threatened to steal the very breath from her. She pulled him tightly to herself and fell back into the bunk with him once again, his playful growl rumbling in her ear.

Oh yes, there'd be plenty more making up to do.

_*Fin*_


End file.
